The Biosensors Facility Core will be working with the Center's Research Projects to develop specific applications using the real-time biosensors. The Biosensors Facility Core will be assisting the Toxic Algae Research Project and the Environment Facility Core by developing a system for detecting domoic acid in seawater and also setting up a real-time, remote buoy mounted sensing system. Real-time biosensors that detect low levels of domoic acid are a necessary step in developing a sensor grid to detect future domoic acid blooms. The Shellfish Kinetics Research Project (also including Drs. Furlong and Trainer) will be charged with detecting domoic acid in razor clams in the field, as the Tribal members gather their razor clams, and thus will be supported in their work by this Facility Core. The Human Exposure Research Project that is designed to evaluate dietary and shellfish consumption behaviors will also benefit from such close linkage with domoic acid analysis and tribal collection practices.